Un Acto Peligroso
by PerlaNegra
Summary: Simplemente no hay camas suficientes en Grimmauld Place. TRADUCCIÓN del oneshot de MoonflowerRose y dedicada a Estel Dunedain por su cumple. SLASH Harry/Draco


**Título:** Un Acto Peligroso

**Autora:** MoonflowerRose

**Traductora**: PerlaNegra

**Pareja:** Harry/Draco

**Rating y Género:** NC-17, Humor/PWP

**Advertencias: **Descripción de un cunnilingus que salió terriblemente mal.

**Resumen:** Simplemente no hay camas suficientes en Grimmauld Place.

Nota de la Traductora: Regalito de cumple para **Estel Dunedain**!!!! ^^

* * *

**Un Acto Peligroso**

—Harry, no quiero ni escucharlo. Es el único cuarto disponible, al menos que quieras ir a dormir en el armario de ropa blanca con Kreacher.

Harry miró a Remus y luego a Draco, y de regreso al primero, considerando distraídamente ir en verdad a revisar el anteriormente mencionado armario. Suspiró ruidosamente, y le ofreció a Lupin una sonrisita.

—Lo siento. Sé que estos días no hay mucho espacio. Nos arreglaremos con esto.

Remus sonrió cansado y agradecido, y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Gracias, Harry. Aprecio las molestias que te tomas. Buenas noches, a los dos.

Cerró la puerta. La puerta de la habitación más pequeña del número 12, que tenía lo que parecía ser la cama más angosta de toda la casa. En otras palabras, el único cuarto desocupado y la única cama, y él tenía que compartirlos con Draco. Harry suspiró otra vez, frotándose perezosamente los ojos con una mano, y se agachó para abrir su bolsa.

—Bueno. Esto es simplemente grandioso. No sólo tengo que compartir habitación contigo, Potter, sino también la cama, que, por si fuera poco, es pequeñísima. Mañana voy a tener que mirar si puedo vacunarme. Quién sabe lo que pueda pescar.

Harry estaba realmente cansado de las sandeces de Draco, así que no se molestó en responder. De su mochila sacó unos delgados y desteñidos pantalones de pijama de algodón, su cepillo de dientes y una rana de chocolate, antes de aferrar el dobladillo de su suéter y quitárselo.

—Por favor, dime que al menos vas a _fregotegarte _antes de meterte a la cama. Apestas.

Harry se sonrojó. Habían estado trabajando durante todo el día y parte de la noche en la búsqueda de los horcruxes. Estaba sudoroso, había olido mejor en otras ocasiones, y estaba casi seguro de que estaba cubierto de mugre. Pero Draco también estaba en las mismas condiciones. Excepto que, de alguna manera, Draco siempre conseguía hacerlo sentir como un completo y torpe gilipollas. Un sucio, _apestoso _y torpe gilipollas.

—No hagas dramas, Malfoy. Voy a darme una ducha.

Agarró su ropa de dormir y su cepillo de dientes antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—Bien —le dijo Malfoy a su espalda—. Usa trementina. Y estopa de acero. Estás asqueroso.

Harry cerró la puerta un poco más fuerte de lo que seguramente era necesario.

*

Veinte minutos después ya estaba limpio, seco, con los dientes lavados, y con sus pantalones de pijama puestos. Regresó a la pequeña habitación caminando descalzo y sin camisa, apretando cuidadosamente entre sus manos su ropa recién _fregotegada._

—Por fin. Creí que te habías ahogado. Apuesto que te has acabado toda el agua caliente, ¿no, Potter?

Harry suspiró, la tercera vez de lo que parecía ser un interminable total de ocasiones.

—No, todavía hay mucha, Malfoy. Tú _sabes_ que no es una casa muggle. Perteneció a miembros de tu propia familia. Así que deja de perder el tiempo y vete a duchar para que podamos dormirnos.

Draco hizo una mueca de desprecio.

—No necesitas esperarme, Potter, no es como si fuera a darte un besito de buenas noches o a arroparte. Vete a la cama, faltaría más.

Harry se sonrojó otra vez, incapaz de evitarlo. Merlín, Malfoy sabía exactamente cuáles botones apretar para hacerlo sentir estúpido. Era exasperante.

—A lo que me refería era que de todas maneras vas a regresar y hacer un montón de ruido y encender la luz antes de acostarte, Malfoy. Sólo estaba sugiriendo que esperaría a que tú también estuvieras listo, más que nada para que no me molestes. Por otra parte, necesito escribir unas notas, y estoy seguro de que no querrás tener la luz encendida una vez que hayas decidido venir a dormir. Sólo vete a duchar y yo haré lo que tengo que hacer antes de que regreses.

Draco agitó desdeñosamente una mano en dirección de Harry, y se encaminó hacia el baño. Harry abrió una rana de chocolate, y sacó pluma y un cuaderno de su mochila, garabateando un informe de sus progresos mientras masticaba.

*

Draco tardó en la ducha diez minutos más de los que Harry había demorado. Para cuando regresó, Harry ya había completado la anotación en su diario, comido dos ranas más y ya estaba pensando en abrir la cuarta. Draco arrojó su cepillo de dientes y su varita sobre la mesita, su ropa en el suelo cerca de su bolsa y se quedó mirando a Harry como si esperara algo.

Harry se sonrojó, y maldijo interiormente.

—Bueno… ¿De pies o de cara, Malfoy?

Draco, de nuevo, hizo un gesto despectivo. Su expresión favorita tratándose de Harry, como parecía ser últimamente.

—De pies. Y solamente porque te los acabas de lavar. Porque de otra manera, estaría arriesgándome a dormir cerca de tu enorme cabeza rajada.

Harry estaba comenzando a enojarse. Él no había hecho _nada _para merecer ese tipo de trato de parte de Draco, sin importar cuán desagradable se comportara el otro chico con él. Agarró una de las dos almohadas que estaban en la cabecera de la única cama y la arrojó hacia el otro extremo. Tiró de las sábanas y mantas, desarreglando el anteriormente prolijo doblez.

—Mira, sé mejor que nadie que nunca nos llevamos bien el colegio. Pero aquí, durante un tiempo, comenzamos a ser amigos…

Draco bufó.

—Seguro. _Amigos._

Otro sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Harry.

—Sé que lo arruiné… ¡No puedo explicar qué fue lo que pasó!

_… un par de tragos, demasiados tragos, demasiados secretos compartidos, demasiadas inhibiciones dejadas a un lado, y entonces, sus bocas encontrándose torpemente, húmedamente, sus manos aferrando la camisa de Draco, su cremallera siendo bajada temblorosamente, las manos de cada uno encima del otro, caliente, duro, una luz blanca detrás de sus párpados mientras se corría, por todos lados…_

—Ah, creo que yo puedo localizar con exactitud el momento en que todo se arruinó … _oh, sí, oh, dios, sigue así, Draco, oh, oh, no puedo soportarlo, voy a…_

Harry creía que el calor que su cara estaba irradiando podía prender en llamas la ropa de la cama.

—¡Suficiente! ¡Ya entendí tu punto!

Harry se metió en la cama, aferrando las mantas para cubrirse la entrepierna y esconder su traidora erección.

_Como si él no se hubiera corrido también. Idiota. Cualquiera creería que yo fui el único._

Lo dijo así, y Draco se rió tristemente, apretándose en su propio pedazo de cama, su costado presionándose contra el de Harry inevitablemente. Harry agitó su varita para apagar las luces, y luego la guardó en su zapato. Hubo un momento de mucho silencio antes de que Draco volviera a hablar.

—Quizá ese no fue el momento exacto en que todo se arruinó. Creo que un momento más certero sería el de la mañana siguiente, cuando desperté con resaca y tu semen seco por todo el frente de mi túnica, y, al abrir la puerta, los encontré a ti y a la comadrejilla en el corredor devorándose mutuamente las caras. No habían pasado ni cinco horas desde que tú habías hecho _eso _conmigo. Sí, creo que tal vez ese fue el momento en que todo se arruinó.

Draco giró la cara hacia la pared, y Harry sintió como si tuviera el estómago lleno de bezoars. No se había dado cuenta de que Draco, en realidad, se sintiera… _herido. _Celoso, incluso. Hubo un largo silencio, en el que todo tipo de tensión retumbaba casi palpablemente. Él había _herido _a Draco.

—Lo siento…

Sintió, más que vio, cómo Draco se encogía de hombros.

—No lo sientas. Como si en verdad yo necesitara ser parte de tu fase experimental. No estoy interesado en la crisis de identidad de nadie más, muchas gracias. Que la comadrejilla te tenga, no me importa.

Por alguna razón, el "no me importa" de Draco no había sonado muy sincero. Harry estaba preguntándose cómo decirle que Ginny y él habían roto por culpa de la naciente y confusa sexualidad de él, y que Draco tenía mucho que ver con eso, cuando éste habló de nuevo:

—Apuesto a que eso ha sido lo más pervertido en lo que has estado involucrado. Apuesto a que lo necesitabas, después de mucho sexo insípido en la posición del misionero con _esa, _como-se-llame. Yo preferiría follarme un tazón de avena… al menos sería un poco menos rancio y menos desabrido.

El orgullo Gryffindor pateó instintivamente, y Harry respondió con un defensivo:

—¡No es cierto!

—¡Ah, Potter, en serio! —Draco se giró por encima de su hombro para verlo a la cara, su mejor sonrisa maliciosa brillando en la oscuridad—. ¿Tú haciéndome una paja y recibiendo otra a cambio, _no_ ha sido la mejor de tus hazañas sexuales? Por favor, ilumíname.

—¡He tenido experiencias más pervertidas que eso!

Y Harry se sonrojó de nuevo al notar cuán patético e infantil había sonado su argumento. Como un niñito pequeño tratando de impresionar a uno mayor. Argh.

—Nombra una de ellas.

Sintiéndose como si pudiera comenzar a brillar en la oscuridad, Harry le dijo:

—Una vez hicimos el sesenta y nueve.

Draco se quedó en silencio durante un segundo antes de estallar en carcajadas. Rodó hasta quedar sobre su otro costado, de frente a los pies de Harry, sus ojos brillando con regocijo en la oscuridad.

—¡Una vez hicieron el sesenta y nueve! ¡Qué grandioso! —Se levantó sobre su almohada, sonriendo maliciosamente—. Detalles, Potter. Deben ser fascinantes.

Oh, ¿y por qué estaba tan sonrojado?

—Bueno, ¿a qué te refieres con _detalles_? ¡Seguro que sabes cómo funciona! Yo se lo hice; ella me lo hizo; nos lo hicimos mutuamente. ¡Fin!

Draco continuaba riéndose, y Harry se preguntó cómo se sentiría después de una patada en las costillas.

—¿Te gustó? ¿Cómo se sintió descargarte en lo profundo de su garganta mientras ella se corría encima de tu lengua? ¿Te hizo ver estrellas?

Dios, Draco estaba burlándose de él, y encima lo estaba poniendo más caliente de lo que había estado en toda su vida. Y se la estaba poniendo dura, también.

—Eh… bueno. No fue exactamente perfecto. Para ser precisos, ninguno de los dos… _terminamos._

Draco dejó de reírse y lo miró incrédulamente.

—¿Cómo pudiste _no terminar_?

Oh, cielo santo.

—En realidad… en realidad, algo nos distrajo un poquito.

—¿Eso significa, que…?

Oh, _cielo santo._

—Significa que… bueno, ella estaba realmente pegada a mí, ¿sabes? Y es muy buena en esa área… y… bueno, yo también tenía mi boca en ella, y ella me chupó realmente, especialmente fuerte, mi polla estaba golpeando el fondo de su garganta… y… y yo gemí.

Una pausa.

—¿Gemiste?

Harry se aclaró la garganta.

—Sí. Justo dentro de ella, eh… ya sabes… dentro de su _cosita_… —Draco se rió a carcajadas, y Harry cerró los ojos, avergonzado—… y como que, de alguna manera, soplé, ya sabes, _dentro _de ahí… y de algún modo se regresó. Justo en mi cara. Haciendo un ruido que nadie quiere escuchar cuando está… ya sabes. Coital. O mejor dicho, nunca.

Un momento de aturdidor silencio pasó antes de que Draco se desbaratara de la risa. Lloró de la risa. Harry deseó la muerte. La de él y la de Draco.

—¡Oh, dios mío… estás diciendo que le soplaste una ráfaga de aire dentro de su coño y se te regresó en forma de pedo vaginal! ¡_Piadoso Merlín, _Potter! ¡Eso no tiene precio! ¡Realmente no tiene precio!

Draco continuó retorciéndose de la risa mientras que a Harry le hervía la sangre de la humillación.

—Cállate, Malfoy. ¡Cállate ya!

Draco no mostró señales de querer callarse.

Irritado, Harry se quitó las mantas de encima y cogió sus anteojos.

—Se acabó. Me voy a dormir con Kreacher. Al menos él tratará de matarme con otros métodos más sencillos y obvios, en vez de avergonzarme hasta la muerte.

Draco lo atrapó de un tobillo para retenerlo mientras trataba de controlar su risa.

—¡No! No, ya no, lo juro. Me portaré bien. Sólo dame un minuto. Dios, eso fue divertido. Jodidamente divertido, como un maldito Salón de la Fama del Mal Sexo. Ah, mis costados.

Harry tiró de las mantas para volver a cubrirse las piernas y le dio la espalda a Draco, mascullando:

—Sólo porque tú nunca has chupado a nadie lo suficientemente bien como para que pierda los papeles de esa manera…

—¿Disculpa?

Harry miró por encima de su hombro, y le sonrió con sorna al otro.

—_Nada, _Malfoy. Ya duérmete.

Después de eso hubo un silencio que duró aproximadamente cinco minutos. Harry cerró los ojos, listo para dormir, comenzando a sentir el plomizo peso del sueño caer sobre sus miembros…

—Escuché lo que dijiste, ¿sabes?

—_¿Qué…?_

—Y tengo que decirte que es incorrecto. De hecho, voy a _probártelo_.

Tiró de Harry abruptamente, girándolo hasta dejarlo boca arriba y lanzando las mantas directo hasta el suelo. Harry gritó y Draco le bajó los pantalones hasta los tobillos y se los sacó. Harry no traía calzoncillos y la tenía medio dura debido a su excitación previa, y Draco se estaba levantando sobre la cama, removiéndose hasta quedar de rodillas a su lado.

—Sólo calla y aprende, Potter. Te haré notar tu incoherencia. Te la chuparé tan duro que olvidarás en cuál lado de la guerra estás peleando.

Con eso, Draco pasó una pierna por encima de su torso, ajustó su posición hasta que su cara quedó alienada con el miembro de Harry, y tomó la punta de éste dentro de su boca.

Si Harry hubiera sido un jugador de apuestas, habría apostado un millón de galeones a que su miembro se convertiría en una barra de hierro a los dos segundos de que la lengua de Draco entrara en contacto con él. De hecho, habría apostado todo lo que tenía en su bóveda de Gringotts, en la bóveda de Draco, y la mismísima casa de Grimmauld Place.

Ciertamente, Draco había tenido razón acerca de la incoherencia de Harry. No había manera de que éste hubiese podido formular una frase coherente aún si lo hubiese intentado. Draco estaba chupándosela con firmes sorbos, con una mano rodeando la base de su erección, con sus dedos descansando ligeros sobre sus testículos. Sentirse dentro de la boca y la garganta de Draco era tan caliente, y tan mojado, y tan resbaladizo y tan apretado. Como nunca se había sentido.

La entrepierna de Draco estaba justo enfrente de la cara de Harry, todavía con su pijama puesto, pero éste podía ver el bulto de la propia erección de Draco debajo de los pantalones de algodón, y podía ver una mancha redonda de humedad oscureciendo la tela justo donde se frotaba la punta de su miembro. Podía oler la piel de Draco, sentir su calor, y Harry jadeó, gimió e inhaló profundamente, respirando el aroma de ese (ostentoso) jabón que Draco siempre usaba, y el aroma de su polla y de su excitación. El mismo Draco gimió cuando la tibia cortina del aliento de Harry golpeó su entrepierna, y Harry inclinó la cabeza para frotar su mejilla contra uno de los muslos de Draco; para restregar la nariz contra la parte inferior del ardiente y duro miembro de Draco; para depositar su boca abierta, apenas levemente, sobre la silueta de sus pesados testículos, rodeándolos con sus labios y dientes por encima de la tela.

Draco gimió alrededor de la erección de Harry, lo que fue francamente alucinante.

—Potter —Draco se retiró justo lo suficiente como para conseguir formular una súplica estrangulada—, quítame los pantalones… ¡por favor!

Harry pasó sus manos por los muslos de Draco, convergiendo hasta encontrarse en la costura que seguía la hendidura de su trasero, enterrando ligeramente los pulgares ahí. Sin demora, Draco volvió a engullir el miembro de Harry, y éste aferró la cintura del pijama del otro y, lentamente, lo deslizó por encima de las caderas de Draco, jadeando y empujándose dentro del calor de su boca, observando como era revelada su pálida piel centímetro a centímetro. Cuando Draco tuvo los pantalones hasta las rodillas, levantó una pierna y luego la otra, permitiendo que Harry pudiera tirar de ellos hasta sus tobillos, quitárselos finalmente y arrojarlos al suelo, donde fueron a hacerle compañía a las mantas.

Draco quedó desnudo por encima de él, con su erección levantada firmemente contra su estómago, brillando con preseminal. Y Harry, aunque nunca antes le había hecho una mamada a un hombre, no dudó en tomar esa resplandeciente punta entre sus labios.

Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, tener una polla caliente, pesada y salada, descansando sobre su lengua; estrechez, húmedo calor rodeando su propio miembro; un gemido resonante y vibrante mandándole temblores justo al núcleo de su cuerpo. Draco follaba su boca con tensas y rápidas estocadas, y Harry hacía todo lo que podía para no ahogarse con ella y para mantener sus dientes a buen resguardo. Sus manos se pasearon por los costados de los muslos de Draco, por encima de las firmes curvas de su trasero, sus dedos rozando entre sus nalgas, dudosamente.

Hacía meses que Harry había estado pensando en eso, pensando en cómo sería tocar esa parte del cuerpo de Draco, cómo sería deslizar sus dedos dentro de él, deslizar su _polla _dentro de él, de la misma manera que en ese momento la deslizaba entre sus labios. Desde aquel encuentro que habían tenido estando ambos borrachos, la idea de eso lo había tenido fascinado, obsesionado. Deseaba probar el sabor de Draco de esa parte de su cuerpo, sentir cada movimiento de la entrada de Draco mientras su lengua se empujaba y pinchaba y se metía en él.

Los dedos de Draco estaban imitando los movimientos de los de Harry, y de repente, Harry se estaba corriendo, sus caderas levantándose del colchón incontrolablemente, disparando dentro de la garganta de Draco con increíble velocidad. Dejó salir un grito, olvidándose de que tenía la boca llena con la polla del otro, accidentalmente logrando que el miembro de Draco llegara hasta su garganta, ahogándose con él. La boca de Draco abandonó su erección todavía eyaculando, de la sorpresa cuando la suya propia se deslizó imposiblemente dentro de la garganta de Harry y era atrapada entre sus convulsionantes músculos. Y entonces Draco comenzó a correrse también, lo que sólo provocó que el intento de Harry por obtener aire se volviera más desesperado, chorros de amargo semen cayendo sobre su lengua y bajando por el fondo de su garganta.

Los brazos y piernas de Draco comenzaron a temblar y éste perdió el equilibrio, cayendo hacia un lado, su erección escapándose sin mucha elegancia de la boca de Harry y golpeándolo húmedamente en la mejilla al pasar por su cara. Draco se quedó acostado boca arriba, jadeando, mientras Harry tosía y trataba de recuperar el aliento.

—Entonces… Potter… ¿qué piensas… de eso?

—Bueno… para ser sinceros, creo que he saboreado polla suficiente como para un mes completo. Y creo que al menos uno de mis pulmones quedó lleno de tu semen. Mi impresión general es que el sesenta y nueve es un acto peligroso, que no debe ser practicado por aficionados. —A su lado, Draco estaba riéndose casi sin aliento—. Sin embargo, debo reconocer ampliamente de que en realidad sí puedes hacer que un hombre se quede incoherente con el puro poder de tu reflejo de succión. Bien hecho. No nos hará ganar la guerra, pero aún así es una cualidad loable.

Draco lo golpeó en una pierna con una muy letárgica mano.

—Gírate, Potter, por amor de Dios. Quita tus pies de mi cara.

Harry sonrió ampliamente y, accidentalmente a propósito, arrojó su almohada encima de la cara de Draco, antes de cambiarse de sitio para acostarse a su lado. De paso rescató las mantas del suelo, y pronto, los dos volvieron a estar cubiertos por ellas, aunque ambos continuaron desnudos de su parte inferior.

—¿Puedo asumir que me has perdonado por haber arruinado nuestra amistad?

Draco tenía los ojos cerrados y resopló arrogantemente, pero Harry pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios. Draco se giró hasta quedar de lado y se acomodó dentro de la curva formada por el torso de Harry, pasando un brazo perezosamente por encima de su abdomen.

—Supongo que sí. Es difícil seguir enojado con alguien que acaba de inhalarse tu polla.

—Mmmm —reconoció Harry, cerrando los ojos, la pesadez del sueño nuevamente apoderándose de él—. Sí, supongo que así es.

—Potter.

—¿Mmm?

—Puedo reconsiderar mi decisión anterior de no verme involucrado en tu fase experimental. Me parece que un aficionado como tú puede necesitar un mentor. Con todos esos actos sexuales tan peligrosos circulando por ahí, no podemos arriesgarnos a perderte en un accidente antes de que derrotes a Voldemort.

—Qué amable de tu parte. Deberían darte una Orden de Merlín por hacer eso.

Harry rodó hasta quedar de lado y Draco se acercó todavía más a él, presionándose contra la espalda de Harry e introduciendo un pie entre sus tobillos.

—Piensa en ello como el aprendizaje de un oficio.

Harry bostezó.

—… Claro… aprendizaje…

—Puedes llamarme "maestro"… o "amo"…

Harry abrió los ojos de repente. No era posible que Draco hablara en serio…

—No estoy hablando en serio, Potter.

Harry se relajó de nuevo y se dejó atrapar por el sueño, con la sensación de Draco riéndose bajito atrás de él.

**fin**


End file.
